


Not Conventional

by Mazlionheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, Marriage Proposal, Natasha Romanov Lives, Past Relationship(s), Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazlionheart/pseuds/Mazlionheart
Summary: It's been months since Steve left the team behind to go back to the past for Peggy. Him leaving really was the best thing that could have happened.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second piece I feel confident enough to share. I wrote it on my phone late night because I couldn't sleep. Feel free to comment as feedback is always appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

He entered the room and saw her curled up on the sofa looking at the illumination of faux flames on the electric fireplace. At peace was the best way to describe the look on her face as she seemed to be offering a small smile while knocking at the doors of slumberland. Bucky quietly walked over to her and sat down. Instantly, her small smile blossomed into one that he could only liken to sunlight on his darkest days. Without the need for words she shifted over to him, sitting across his lap and resting her head in the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply as his scent invaded her senses. Fresh meadows, pine wood and rushing rivers. The outdoors smell you'd associate with forest cabins. More than that, it was home. The smell she yearned for when the world was too much. Bucky was her home. 

Not so long ago she may not have believed it was possible. He was her best friend in so many ways, she even helped him while he recovered in Wakanda. But then Thanos happened. She had found some sort of solace with Steve the fourth year after ‘The Snap', even if it was just a stop gap for him. She knew things between her and Steve just didn't seem right, his tone often aggressive or hostile, sex was only a means of release for him.

He'd not long returned from the Quantum Realm and was ready to undo Thanos’ destruction. The last night before the reversal, she'd never seen him so fed up. She wanted to talk to him but he brushed her off with excuses and then told her she was whiny, needy and he had no time for someone who was just a bed warmer. Those words confirmed everything. Everything he didn't feel. Everything he didn't want. Everything she was glad she never told him. She knew he didn't want or love her and while those words burnt deeply, in some weird way there was a sense of relief.  
A few days after the reversal, on the morning of Tony's funeral, she found out. She found out and her eyes filled with tears.

Making her way into the living room of her 3 bedroom apartment that she, Steve and Bucky were staying in she noticed Bucky sitting on the sofa and channel surfing. He looked over at her and gave a wry smile.  
"How do you manage to make an outfit for a funeral look so stunning?" Bucky quietly laughed. She sat next to him and smiled.  
"Okoye and Shuri gave me some style advice," she grinned barging his shoulder playfully. "Talking of funerals why are you not dressed Bucky?" she quizzed.  
"Because Tony would not have wanted him there. Jesus Y/N you are just so insensitive it's infuriating" Steve interrupted coming out of the second bedroom. Y/N looked down like a schoolgirl who had just been admonished. Bucky shook his head at Steve while trying to hide his anger at him.  
"I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea but Sam has asked me to go as well so I'll chuck something on quick and if Pepper asks me to leave then I will" he assured Y/N. Once he was in his room, Y/N looked up at Steve.  
"Is it possible that we could talk please Steve?" she was nervous and he detected it in her tone.  
"It's the morning of Tony's funeral. I have way too much on my mind. Maybe later" he spoke coldly.  
"But..."  
"Are you that stupid? I said maybe later" he snapped leaving the apartment without Y/N or Bucky.  
They never got the chance for that conversation. She had caught up with him before he was about to head to Bruce. He told her to leave him alone and that she was just a convenient expendable asset to him and she should consider herself expended. Bucky came back to her apartment alone that night. No Steve in tow and she knew he was gone. That night she and Bucky had a major heart to heart conversation which brought them to where they were now.

"Do you ever think of him?" Bucky questioned quietly. Y/N looked up at him, reminding him of a docile puppy.  
"No, I don't think of him and there's no emotion either" she admitted, "but then there's you and I think about you and us all of the time" she beamed. He couldn't help but blush and kiss her softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The vibration made him jump, eyes panned as he stared at Y/N and she smiled. He couldn't get used to the sensation at all.  
"I think the little bean is saying hi and seems to recognise your voice" she giggled as the baby kicked again. Bucky rolled Y/N's shirt up over her stomach and watched the baby kick again. He placed a kiss on the spot where the baby kicked. His long hair falling forward as he did so.  
"Hey little Bean. Not long to go I promise. You'll be here soon enough to meet your mom and I. We really can't wait to hold you. We love you so much ok. I... I may not be your real dad but I will be the dad you need and deserve ok" he promised as he kissed Y/N's stomach again. Y/N's eyes were streaming happy tears at the sight of Bucky interacting with the unborn baby. It melted her heart especially when Bucky started singing Simply Red's 'Stars' to the bean. It was the song he heard when he first met Y/N and the song they first danced to as best friends and then again when they decided to be partners knowing their love ran deeper than just boyfriend/girlfriend status. It was one of their songs and now it was being extended to the bean. Bucky had tears in his eyes as he looked up at Y/N.  
"I love you Buck. I love you with all of my being" she confessed.  
"I love you too doll. So much that the thought of any kind of life without you hurts" he revealed as he straightened Y/N's top up and pulled her to him in a gentle embrace. He placed his lips on her temple tenderly. Their fingers laced as they held hands.  
It may not be a conventional way to have a relationship unfold but it was real. The love, the companionship, the depth of emotion and the fact that neither had truly loved anyone else once they had first met. Now with the baby on the way, Bucky was stepping up and doing something even more amazing. Being a father to someone else's child. That particular someone whom he thought was his friend when he didn't really care about leaving others behind. But his loss was Bucky's gain and Bucky was never going to lose Y/N again and promised himself he would never let her down either.

"What are you thinking about doll?" he asked suddenly feeling her body tense.  
"I was wondering, and you could say no. I mean I'd understand and all but you have been everything a father should be throughout this pregnancy so far," she took a deep breath while summoning up courage, "I was wondering how you feel if I named you as the father on the birth certificate and gave the Bean your surname" she finally explained. Bucky's jaw dropped, this whole dream of domesticity was all he'd ever wanted. She was offering him something he thought was long out of reach. She took his silent shock as being negative. "You know what forget I asked. It was too soon. Ignore it" her embarrassment snapped Bucky out of his thoughts.  
"No, I... Y/N I was just surprised that's all. It would be a true honour. After everything Hydra did to me, I never thought I'd be capable of love let alone being a parent. You're giving me a gift that will never be able to be surpassed. But I'll do it on one condition" he explained as he piqued her interest at the suggestion of a condition.  
"Go on..." her words dragged out a little.  
"Well if the baby and I both have the surname Barnes, that makes you the odd one out right" he hinted. She furrowed her brow. She was having a dense moment. Bucky rolled his eyes and laughed at her, "I'll let the baby take my name as long as the baby's mother will do me the honour of taking my name too" he affirmed. Searching her eyes, he realised she had caught on when they widened in shock.  
"Are you... I mean... Did you... Me... You... Erm... Proposal" she was babbling and Bucky couldn't stop chuckling at her. He took his dog tags off for a second and removed a ring from the chain. Putting his dog tags back on, he looked up at Y/N while holding the ring. He could see the questions in her eyes and hear them in his mind.  
"When you told me Rebecca was still alive, I went to see her. She didn't have long left. She gave me mum's engagement ring, mum had always promised it to me to give to my best gal when I knew she was the one. You are the one. I got it resized for you. I was going to wait until the right moment but now seems perfect" his mouth was going dry with nerves. Soothingly, Y/N ran her hand over his cheek and he nuzzled to her touch. "I love you Y/N, everything about you and a life without doesn't even bear thinking about. Would you do this old man the honour of being with me till the end of the line?" he didn't realise he was crying as he asked just as Y/N was equally crying with him. She let out a light laugh as she nodded and mouthed the word yes at him, unable to speak because of the shock. He slipped the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. It was the perfect fit. Antique gold with a ruby surrounded by little diamonds. She looked at Bucky and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to him and held her close while listening to her breathing pattern as it slowly steadied itself.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, I have never loved you more than I do right now"  
"Even though I have the reputation of dangerous assassin and enemy of the state?"  
"Buck, the Avengers have all killed numerous people. It's just a matter of perspective. To some they are monsters, to others they are heroes. But you, you are my hero and more importantly you are this little bean's hero. We love you Buck. Now and always" she told him with a small soft kiss. She hummed and sighed as she shifted her position on him. He grinned standing up and carrying her to the bedroom. No, they weren't conventional by any means but their tangible love made them real and their reality was altering and turning the page to start a new chapter in their lives with plenty of firsts to encounter along the way.


	2. The Not So Conventional Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to get married before the baby arrives, Bucky and the reader get help from Pepper and some unexpected people along the way making nothing about their relationship, wedding or family conventional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note there are mentions of abuse (domestic and verbal and even towards children).
> 
> The second chapter... I found that I needed to be able to add substance to Steve's return and he will do more to make people feel he's a jerk as the story unfolds.  
> Enjoy and please feel free to comment.

The last three weeks had been a blur. Bucky's proposal, asking Pepper to help plan the quick wedding as they wanted to be married before the baby arrived - Bucky had never forgotten his grandfather's lecture (on his 18th birthday) about how Barnes men do things right. Y/N agreed instantly because big fancy weddings never meant much to her. She wanted something small, intimate and focussing on the relationship, not the spectacle.   
The biggest surprise in the three weeks came while Y/N was planning flowers with Pepper and they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Pepper looked into the living room to see Bucky and Morgan building a Lego tower and smiled as she went to the front door. As she opened it she froze looking at the people in front of her. Carol Danvers, Thor, Natasha and Tony. Pepper looked as though she were about to crumble. Tony stepped forward instantly hugging her before heading in. They went to the kitchen, where Y/N was sitting, and her jaw dropped in disbelief. Slowly she stood and hugged Nat then Tony.  
"Wow look at you Y/N," Tony said in disbelief, "you're glowing. I have a lot of questions but right now I think you have more" he grinned. Y/N looked to Thor.   
"The Gods before time, ancient beings also called Infinity Gods were trapped, caged and snapped thanks to Thanos and Maw. The Avengers brought them back. As a reward they decided they wanted to give us back who we lost. Nat, Tony, Loki and Vision have all been returned to life as thanks" he explained. Realising this was real and happening, Pepper and Y/N began crying happily being reunited with who they had lost. Bucky entered carrying Morgan. Immediately he took her to Tony and let the family reunite while he joined Y/N. 

During the lead up to the wedding, Tony helped Bucky organise the move to a house a 10 minute drive from Tony and Pepper’s house. They spent more time together, he found Bucky’s love for technology was a fantastic bonding point. They talked advances, ideas for new projects and one particular idea of Bucky’s that Tony loved: developing limbs like his arm for people to get their lives back. Advanced technology where children could find a way to not feel left out. Adults able to rebuild a life similar to what they once had. This idea had hit Bucky while he and Y/N were at an ultrasound appointment...   
**In the waiting room, a child no older than 6 came over to Y/N and Bucky. He stared at Bucky.**  
 **“You’re Bucky, the Winter Soldier” the boy spoke in awe as he reached out and touched Bucky’s metal hand. Bucky smiled at the boy awkwardly.**  
 **“Yes I am, and what’s your name?” he asked leaning towards the boy.**  
 **“Bobby, it’s a pleasure to meet you" he grinned as the boy marvelled at Bucky and his arm. He ran his fingers over the contours of the wrist and fingers. He then looked up at Bucky.**  
 **“You’re my favourite Avenger because you are like me and I know I can be a hero because you are one" the boy referenced his missing arm. Y/N and Bucky’s hearts broke for the boy.**  
 **“You’re a brave boy" Y/N smiled at him.**  
 **“No, Bucky is brave. He lost his arm in the war. I lost mine because dad hated me and my mom” he said suddenly interrupted by his mum rushing over all embarrassed and heavily pregnant.**  
 **“Bobby come back to the seat with me and stop bothering these nice people,” her voice was shy, “I’m sorry” she apologised almost scared.**  
 **“It’s fine honestly” Y/N comforted.**  
 **“Mum it’s Bucky from my wall" he enthusiastically explained.**  
 **“Nice to meet you ma’am,” Bucky stood up offering his seat but she refused pointing to her seat where her mum was Bucky reluctantly sat back down. Bobby went back to his grandmother to tell her the exciting news. “He’s a great kid"**  
 **“Thanks” she replied embarrassed by the compliment, “seeing you has made his year. He loves you because you give him hope” she divulged. Y/N patted Bucky’s hand seeing how he couldn’t fathom how he was seen a hero.**  
 **“He said he lost his arm because his dad hated you both, what happened?” Y/N asked her soothingly.**  
 **“Bobby’s dad became violent after he was born. He said it was unfair Bobby got more attention than him and at first it was just me he would hit me until I was unconscious. Then one day after bathing Bobby and putting him to bed, he blindsided me and left me barely conscious when he grabbed Bobby, threw him to the floor and continually stomped on his left arm. I couldn’t stop him" she muttered bravely and in tears. Y/N stood up and hugged her immediately. The woman hugged back.**  
 **“You’re a brave and strong woman. Bobby is a credit to you and you’re going to be a mum again. I’m assuming Bobby’s dad is no longer in the picture”. The woman went on to explain how she had a much better life now. Y/N took photos of Bucky with Bobby and his mum on her phone for her and watched how happy they were when they walked off to their appointment as she was called in. Y/N turned to Bucky who hugged her instantly.**  
 **“I love you, I promise I’ll never hurt you or our Bean" he breathed in her ear. Y/N could feel him trembling as he realised this kid saw something in him that Y/N did which threw him off. Maybe he could be a hero.**  
Tony suggested he and Bucky discuss it further after the wedding because it meant the Avengers had a chance to give back to society and help those who thought all might be lost. Tony didn’t think he’d ever like Bucky but he found him to be a breath of fresh air and not the ‘burden’ that Steve implied.

While the boys were doing their thing Pepper, Nat, Wanda and Y/N were focused on the wedding. Fine tuning the little details while catching Nat up on everything from the undoing o f the snap to Y/N being pregnant by Steve and preparing to marry Bucky. Wanda and Pepper headed into the city with Morgan to collect some things for the reception leaving Y/N and Nat to catch up properly. Nat brought Y/N a cup of tea and sat next to her on the sofa, curled together like sisters reuniting and catching up.  
“So Bucky huh?” Nat smirked watching Y/N’s face turn beetroot red as her lips curled into a sentimental smile.  
“What can I say Nat? I mean, he really is my world. I love him and not just because he looks like a Levi’s model where I always feel I need a Diet Coke break” they both laughed at the comment.  
“Sam tells me you and Bucky have been good for each other and you supported him when Steve ditched you both" Nat sipped her coffee observing Y/N’s blanket response to Steve’s name. “I can’t believe he pulled such a dick move" she added. Y/N nodded at her.  
“Steve and I were never going to last. I mean if Bucky hadn’t been snapped...” the thought alone brought a lump to her throat and Nat comforted her.  
“I remember you two seemed joined at the hip half of the time. You always hung out and then there were the private jokes, hugs and longing looks. Then you were empty for a long time. Even when you were with Steve" Nat recalled, her eyebrow arched.   
“Steve” she sighed almost with disappointment, “I don’t know what I was thinking. He always looked at me like I was the shit on his shoe but I was so lonely that I hit breaking point. I was at the point of being so low that I didn’t see the point of carrying on, Bucky was gone, Wanda, Sam and the others. I didn’t want to burden you because Steve said you had too much on to deal with my shit. He pretended to be a friend, to listen. We slept together but it meant nothing. I felt emotionless, he was always angry at me. Would say I was nothing like Peggy or Sharon. He wanted a release, I guess. He started living with me but there was nothing that screamed happy couple. When I found out I was pregnant, it was the morning of Tony’s funeral. Bucky was living with us and Steve didn’t give me a chance to tell him. He had been so horrible to me and Bucky when Buck returned" Y/N’s face at the mention of Bucky’s name was completely different to the emotionless expression when Steve’s name came up. Nat knew before that Y/N and Bucky were meant for each other. Now she had no doubt. Everything about them cried meant for each other.  
“And now he’s stepping up as dad for the baby, it takes a special guy to do something like that" Nat commented. She put her hand on the baby bump. “He needs to remember to leave some hug time for Auntie Nat or we’re going to be fighting pool noodles at ten paces" she warned with a typical Nat grin.  
“There’s always room for Auntie Nat" Y/N assured putting her cup down and hugging her friend in a way that let her know she was happy to have her back.  
  
Now here she was, one week from being 8 months pregnant. Standing in front of the mirror in one of Pepper and Tony's guest rooms, she smoothed down the front of her empire style champagne coloured silk dress. The embroidery and beading on the bodice was 3 hearts linked by vines, simple and beautiful. She looked at the flower crown as it sat elegantly on her head. Her brown hair half up with the rest down. There was a knock on the door. She called out that it was ok to come in and Tony entered. He smiled at her with pride and she turned to him.  
"You look beautiful, Bucky is going to love this look on you" he complimented. Y/N lowered her head and blushed at the words.  
"Thank you Tony" she muttered looking up at him. He looked baffled. "When I met you all I barely had any family that cared and you have all been amazing. This wedding coming together so quickly, you helping Bucky with the nursery in our new home. Everything you've done to build bridges with Bucky..." she trailed. Tony waved it off as nothing.  
"Well I don't have a little sister but if I could pick one, it would be you," he let on with a wink making Y/N laugh. "Besides, without Rogers here I've gotten to know Bucky and he's a good guy - but don't tell him I said so" he joked. Nat knocked on the open door and they turned to look at her. Her wine coloured spaghetti strap satin dress hugged her figure perfectly.  
"Time to get the show on the road" she smiled. They nodded at her and Tony passed Y/N her bouquet of white lilies, red roses and white sprays of gypsophila, the latter of which Y/N, Nat, Pepper and Morgan all wore in their hair.

When they got to the doors Y/N felt the baby kick. Running a hand over her stomach, she softly curled her lips.   
"Not long little Bean. You'll hear daddy soon" she whispered, she realised Nat was watching her with glassy eyes and they nodded at each other. 

Pachebel's Canon began to play and the guests all stood up. Bucky, Sam and Peter all stood up and looked to the direction of the house. Morgan made her way down the aisle throwing red rose petals on the ground, she looked like a cherub in her red wine satin dress with a white lace Peter Pan collar. Pepper and Nat followed, one after the other and then Tony held out his arm to Y/N and she linked arms with him.  
"Showtime kid" he whispered checking she was ok. She took a deep breath as they walked down the aisle. Her eyes locked with Bucky's, he had tears in his and grinned brightly. A smile she'd only really seen in his pre-war pictures, she returned that beam of light that he loved so much about her. Sam whispered something into Bucky's ear and he laughed in agreement as Y/N got closer. Meeting him at the altar, he took her hand as Tony let go and seated himself with Morgan, Pepper and Nat.  
"You look gorgeous" Bucky whispered.  
"You look like my Prince Charming" she giggled in reference to him calling her Cinderella because she lost her shoe in the rehearsal. 

The registrar began the ceremony, talking about the importance of the committment and whether there were any reasons to not wed, now would be the time to object. After introducing the first set of vows where they said 'I Do', the registrar said that Y/N and Bucky opted to write their own vows when exchanging rings. Sam brought the rings forward (vibranium rings in silver made by Shuri as a gift from T'Challa and his family, Bucky's ring would be imprinted onto his left hand after the wedding using technology from Wakanda).  
Bucky placed the ring on Y/N's finger and then held their hands lightly on her pregnancy bump.  
"Y/N, I was told I used to be a charmer before the war but I stand before you now as someone who finds it difficult to say how I feel. But when it comes to my feelings for you, it's very simple. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of you and smile, you make me feel things I thought were dead inside. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You truly are my best friend, my soulmate and my home. I make this promise to you and our little Bean that I will shelter you in storms and be there every way possible to be everything you deserve and more. In me, know that I will always be your home" he said. His words making even the strongest guests cry.  
Y/N put the ring on Bucky's right hand (as agreed in the rehearsal). Keeping their hands on her bump. She gazed up at Bucky adoringly.  
"James Buchanan Barnes, the first time I met you, you told me you were a broken man not capable of love. When I look in your eyes I see a man who deserves the world. I may not be able to give you the whole world but I can give you everything that is my world and do everything I can to give you the life that is long overdue to you. You say you're not perfect but you are perfect for me. I'm not the only one who thinks that as our Bean seems to agree" they both laugh nervously as the baby kicks, "Bucky you are our everything and we look forward to spending the rest of our lives with you" she finishes as Bucky leans forward and whispers to the Bean that he loves it. The registrar finishes the ceremony and Bucky pulls Y/N into his arms, kissing her tenderly. Everyone else gives them applause as they head back down the aisle and into the house.

The celebration had been in full swing for some time, speeches made, the first dance which had been to 'Stars' by Simply Red. Now people were just enjoying the merriment of it all. Tony and Pepper approached the happy couple who were taking photos with Peter.   
"How does it feel to be Mrs Barnes now?" Pepper asked. Y/N tightened her grip around Bucky's waist as she looked up at him with excitement.  
"It's the greatest feeling in the world" she beamed. Pepper squeezed Tony's hand in hers as she felt sentimental.  
"Well if you ever find Bucky needs reigning in, all you need to do is start saying: longing, rusted -" Pepper clamped her hand over his mouth telling him off while Y/N and Bucky laughed.  
"Tony my days of being controlled by Hydra are long over but Y/N has control of my heart, mind, body and soul in a way that I'd never protest" he grinned bringing his lips to Y/N's temple. Thor joined them all and was obviously enjoying himself.  
"I wish you both all the best for a long and happy marriage and it's so beautiful how your daughter responded to you both" he informed with a major grin. Y/N, Bucky, Pepper and Tony all looked at Thor in shock.  
"A girl?" Y/N asked, "how do you know?"  
"I'm a fertility God and I'm able to hear and translate thoughts of hers too. And Bucky she knows you didn't create her biologically because you've told her a few times but she says you are her dad because you make her and her mum feel safe and loved" he explained patting him on the back with a soft, encouraging smile. Tony and Pepper observed Bucky's tearful response and brought in a group hug. Bucky didn't usually opt for these but he felt his family had just grown and he needed to adjust to it.

As the night drew to a close Y/N and Bucky arrived home, he kissed her deeply before carrying her over the threshold. They had talked about the sexual side of things before the wedding and Bucky had made clear that as much as he wanted to make love to her, he didn't always know his own strength and didn't want to hurt her or the baby. He offered that after the baby was born, they could take a belated honeymoon which could result in most of it being spent in bed if she wanted. Y/N accepted it because she wanted him to feel completely comfortable without fear of hurting her or their daughter and their relationship wasn’t built on the foundations of the physical. Besides, this was the first night of their new forever and he was just happy to hold her in his arms knowing they belonged to each other.

Nat, Sam, Thor and Bruce were walking towards the new flats Pepper set up to replace the compound. Sam noticed Steve sitting on the steps. He had been notified of Nat and Tony returning but he was here visiting because he felt miserable. That life he was hoping for didn’t live up to expectations and he was hoping to catch up with them for some sort of temporary filling in that inner void he was experiencing. Sam stumbled and was helped up by Nat who was singing something unintelligible, both cackling like idiots  
"Steeeeeeveee" Bruce spoke completely hammered. The frail shell of the man they once knew stood up and greeted them all.  
"You all look happy" he smiled at them.  
"Lord Rogers Steven would you care to drink us for a join... Wait my flask is missing. Which thieving lowlife has stolen my precious mead?" Thor spoke with drunken anger while looking around.  
"That" Nat said straightening her posture but slurring her words, "would be me" she pulled it out of her bra, "you said hey Romanat, keep it safe" she hiccupped.   
"So what are you all celebrating?" Steve quizzed with an equally puzzled look.  
"That wonderful Lord Barnes married Lady Y/N in a beautiful ceremony today" Thor let on.  
"They got married? That's pretty quick. I mean it hasn't been that long since things got back to normal" Steve looked at them confused knowing that Bucky didn't like to rush into things.  
"They wanted to get married before their daughter is born" Thor smiled. Steve looked at him with a furrowed brow. To him this didn't sound like the Bucky he knew and he wondered if that bitch Y/N had done something to Bucky. It was up to him to look into it as the others didn't seem to care judging by how drunk they were. He bid them all goodnight and walked away making it his mission to find out what was going on.


	3. Inconvenient Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff, Steve being suspicious and the little Bean tiring out her momma before her arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're beginning to see Steve has a few things he'd rather not come out... they will be revealed but not in this chapter.

Y/N moved around the nursery placing toys, linens and everything else that needed putting away. It had been another sleepless night because the bean had been kicking relentlessly as she tried to sleep. Bucky stood in the doorway of the nursery, leaning against the doorframe. Dressed in grey sweatpants and a white vest, his bed hair seemingly perfect, he curled his lips ups into a soft smile as his wife pottered about. This was the nesting phase. Though his memories of his past were still very scratchy, he remembered his mum being the same way about his sister's arrival.

She stood at the crib looking down at the plush white wolf toy sitting where the baby would be in a few weeks. Bucky padded over to her quietly and, from behind, wrapped his arms around her placing his hands protectively on her stomach. She looked up at him as he kissed her slowly.  
"Good Morning Mrs Barnes" he grinned through the kiss.  
"Good morning to you too Mr Barnes. You do realise you've been saying this every morning for two weeks straight now" she rested her head against him as they touched noses Eskimo style.  
"It's never going to get old doll. I count my blessings every morning and night with you. Very soon it will be three of us" he sighed happily.  
"I can't wait" Y/N tried to avoid yawning but she felt so tired.  
"She kept you up again?" he asked rubbing gentle circles on her stomach. Y/N pulled a thin lipped look of sadness and frustration as she nodded. Bucky took her hand and turned her to face him. He led her to the rocking chair in the corner of the room, sat on it and pulled her onto his lap sitting across it. She rested her head on his chest as he pressed his lips to her forehead while embracing her and rocking slowly on the seat. He watched her drift off in his arms and smiled to himself. This was the most happy and content he had ever felt in his life.

Steve sat discreetly in a car down the road just waiting and watching (he’d done this for the last seven days), every so often he'd see the happy couple on the porch, holding each other, smiling and canoodling like teenagers in love for the first time. If it had been anyone but her he would be happy for Bucky. But it wasn't. It seemed Y/N had a way of getting under Steve's skin every time. He wanted to speak to Bucky but they hadn't exchanged any words since he returned the stones. They had looked at each other a few times in public places but Bucky would only glance at him with what looked like undertones of hostility before moving on. Steve didn't figure Bucky would begrudge him happiness. Maybe Bucky knew the truth. Maybe she had told him. He thought he'd managed to silence her before. Obviously he'd have to investigate further even if that meant ruffling feathers. He looked at his phone as he scrolled down his contacts finding the number, his thumb hovering over it before making the call.

Later that night, Y/N had been restless yet again. Nat had dropped by earlier for a catch up along with Wanda, Vision and Sam. The visit, though very enjoyable, had been exhausting for Y/N. Nat and Wanda offered to help Y/N up to her bedroom. Once inside, Nat shut the door and the ladies helped her change and get her settled despite her protests. Wanda looked at Y/N sympathetically as she picked up a sense of concern.  
"What's up sweetie?" Wanda asked. "Is it parenting concerns?" she wanted to soothe her friend's mind. Y/N shook her head and looked down. She turned her glance to Nat then Wanda while taking a deep breath.   
"I have been having a bad feeling for the past couple of days like ... Like we're being watched. I know it could be pregnancy paranoia what with the bean being due within a few weeks but I don't like being outside alone. I tend to wait for Buck. I'm scared of telling him too because I don't want to worry him" Y/N expressed.   
"I'll take a discreet sweep of the area later ok, you need to rest" Nat instructed. Y/N didn't fight the decision and the girls left her so that she could get some much needed rest.

When everyone had gone, Bucky made his way up to the bedroom. Y/N seemed peaceful, her eyes closed her face free from stress, he just wanted to kiss her.  
"You can either keep staring at me or kiss me" Y/N spoke sounding amused while her eyes were closed. He climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"I thought you were sleeping" he kissed the top of her head.  
"I can't seem to fall asleep so I'm resting my eyes" she hummed as Bucky placed feather light kisses over her face.  
"Is little bean keeping you awake?" he asked nuzzling against Y/N tenderly.  
"Yeah she's kicking like a ninja on a mission tonight. It's affecting my back" she sighed finally opening her eyes. Propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at her, he curled his lips into a shy smile, even now something about being this close with Y/N and her displaying nothing but adoration, seeing beyond his arm and all he had done in the past (even if it was under the control of Hydra) managed to make him feel vulnerable in a pleasant way. He noticed something in her eyes that seemed slightly off, not regarding her love but a hesitance as though she was worried about something.  
"What's wrong doll? I mean really wrong?" he questioned. Y/N sighed as she looked her husband in the eye. She was about to speak when suddenly she jolted upwards, an uncomfortable wet feeling seeping down her legs. Bucky sat up looking worried, Y/N turned to him, her eyes wide.  
"Buck, my water just broke" she muttered feeling completely unprepared. 


	4. Returns and New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's been warned to stay away and the little bean is arriving  
> Be warned there is aggressive behaviour used by Steve in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me a bit longer to write mainly because my mental health has been all over the place this week. But it's here with plenty of Bucky fluff and Steve having a dark flashback.

**_She stood at the kitchen counter staring at Steve like a doe caught in headlights. His facial expression spoke more than words could summon. A virtual storm brewing and ready to hit._ **

**_“You know… how?” he asked eerily calm but still scary as he took steps towards her. She gripped the counter and tried to remain confident._ **

**_“Steve, I”_ **

**_“TELL ME!!” he barked cutting her off, his eyes were darker than normal, his jaw twitched as he stared at her with nothing but disdain. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath._ **

**_“I was clearing up Fury’s old office, like I’d been asked, I came across it as I was putting his files away. I just put it back. I haven’t said or done anything about it ok” she admitted. She was looking down, she hadn’t realised in the time she was telling him he had reached her. He placed a finger on her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. His expression switched to unreadable. He was processing everything she’d told him._ **

**_“You haven’t told anyone?” he checked, his tone a lot softer now._ **

**_“No one and I won’t because none of it is my business. I just help with the maintenance of admin, offices and planning not what is in the files” she looked fearful at him._ **

**_“What did you see? I want the truth, you know I can tell when people lie to me” he was being sweetly menacing, hoping to have this situation dealt with without the need for much violence._ **

**_He wasn’t against using it to save face but this was too close to home. He never once lost eye contact with her._ **

**_“I saw enough,” she paused but his grimace told her he wanted details, “I know about Peggy, Howard and you. What you did and how you did it. I also saw the truth about what happened to Bucky” she had a lump in her throat as she shed a tear for Bucky. He’d come to mean so much to her and the snap had stolen him. She never got a chance to tell him she loved him and that stung even more. Her only connection to Bucky now was Steve._ **

**_“Is that a tear for my best friend?” he asked with sarcasm as he smudged it into her skin. She nodded. “You miss him don’t you” it wasn’t even a question._ **

**_“Of course I miss him. I love him and always will” she hissed angry at his attitude but then it didn’t surprise her, knowing the truth of course. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked it back so that he was exerting dominance that she wouldn’t mess with._ **

**_“I need you to be a good girl for me, I can’t have you ruining everything so I am going to tell you how it’s going to be ok” his sickly sweet voice full of fake care, but she knew now. Everything about Steve Rogers was a lie but she also knew she couldn’t overpower him or say anything as no one would believe her and she didn’t want to end up dead either. His index finger traced lightly down her face along her jaw, stopping at her chin. She nodded at him. “Good girl” he smiled, leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers in a light kiss._ **

**_“Steve what do you want from me?” she asked quietly._ **

**_“I need you, I want to make sure you say nothing and I need an outlet for pleasure. I can see how lonely you are and I can soothe that for you” he promised. His face was a contradiction, smile on the mouth but venom in the eyes. She had no choice but to go along with it._ **

Steve was snapped out of his thoughts by a tapping on his car window. It was Nat and she didn’t look impressed. He rolled the window down. She frowned at him.

“Nat” he greeted casually.

“Hey Steve, mind if we talk?” she asked opening the door and sitting in the car not waiting for a response. He looked ahead staring at the house. He could feel the judgement coming off of Nat in waves.

“What do you want to talk about?” he sighed.

“Why are you parked here in the middle of the night for starters” she quickly retorted. His head snapped quickly to her direction.

“He hasn’t spoken to me since I returned the stones. He has seen me and only looked at me with disgust. He’s supposed to be my friend Nat” he explained with utter frustration.

“You abandoned him and Y/N. You just made a decision that was selfish on so many levels”

“How is being with Peggy selfish?” he angrily asked.

“Peggy moved on and died but you’ve changed that timeline, not to mention the fact that you and Sharon… remember? You fight to bring Bucky back, you leave him in Wakanda with Y/N. You don’t bother with him until Thanos. Do I need to keep going?” Nat’s criticisms were not sitting well with Steve.

“I did what I had to do. I did what was right” he declared showing no remorse.

“You did what was right for you. That’s always been who it’s about. You Steve. No one else matters” Nat pointed out as Steve shook his head.

“Why not? The world owes me. I’ve always taken second place to everyone. When I was younger it was Bucky. In the Avengers it’s Tony. In Peggy’s life it was Daniel. In Y/N’s life it was Bucky”

“You never gave a shit about Y/N. Don’t think I didn’t see the way you’d treat her like garbage, call her names and leave bruises as a way of showing your control, I asked her why she stayed with you and she’d just look at me in fear Steve. Now I don’t know what your problem with her is but I’m going to warn you before it gets ugly: LEAVE THEM ALONE” she was clear and Steve knew that he would have to stop drawing attention to himself like this. But he had to make sure Y/N would stay silent.

“Fine I won’t cause them any problems but I miss Bucky. I want to speak to him” he insisted. Nat got out of the car.

“You’ve been warned Rogers” Nat reiterated walking away from him and not seeing that anger brew once again. He pulled out his phone and checked it again. He dialled the number.

“Peggy, we may have a problem” his voice stony as he glared at the house.

Y/N cried out in pain. She’d been in labour for 2 hours and though the contractions were strong, there was no pattern in the frequency. Bucky was sitting next to her, holding her hand, facing and supporting her. He talked her through the contraction as he kept an eye on the monitor next to her. She sighed breathing out and sitting back. He stroked her forehead tenderly.

“You look beautiful” he smiled. She rolled her eyes.

“I’m a sweaty, sticky, horrid mess” she countered.

“Then you’re my sweaty, sticky, beautiful mess” he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you” he whispered. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I love you too” she muttered, they were interrupted by Wanda bringing in a cup of ice chips that Y/N asked for. Grateful to her for her help Y/N mouthed thank you as Bucky made sure Y/N limited the amount she’d have in one go. Wanda’s cheeks turned pink realising she’d interrupted an intimate moment and left them to it. She headed back to the waiting room where Tony, Pepper, Sam, Thor, Peter and Vision were waiting.

Six hours in and Y/N was so frustrated. Lots of pain but little advancement on cervix dilation. Her emotions and hormones were all over the place.

“I can’t do this. The one thing women are supposed to do naturally and easily and I can’t even do that properly. I’m just a failure” she wept. Bucky embraced her tenderly. Splaying her cheek with feathery kisses, he hushed her gently and allowed her to lean into him.

“You’re not a failure doll, she’s just taking her time to make a grand entrance. Each birth is different though ok” he assured her. She looked at him not convinced. “Look, you’re doing great but this is your first pregnancy. I don’t have lots of memories from when I was younger but I remember mom telling me that first labours are worse. She used to tell Becca, she was a dream as a nine hour labour, then turn to me and joke about me being the devil incarnate because she was in labour with me for 42 hours” he chuckled stroking Y/N’s hair. Y/N’s eyes panned and she sat up with what looked like shock, fear or nervousness, or maybe all three. Bucky wasn’t sure. He thought she looked adorable and tried to mask his amusement with a sympathetic smile.

“Barnes if that happens to me, YOU are giving birth to the next one, even if I have to get Tony in on it to help me” she grimaced as another wave of pain hit. She clutched Bucky’s hand as he guided her breathing through the crest of the contraction. As she looked up at him, she noticed he had a shit-eating grin on his face while staring at her. Her expression clouded with confusion.

“What?” she asked trying to figure out what was going through his mind.

“You said I’m giving birth to the next one” he chuckled.

“So?” she asked.

“So it means you want a bigger family with me, more children” he grinned as she held his metal arm tighter beginning to feel a stronger contraction on the way.

“Let’s just pop this one out first and talk more children later ok soldier” she spoke intermittently as her words laced with pants and pain. He nodded with a feeling of warmth and being that he had always craved. She nuzzled into him slightly biting into the cloth of his jumper covering his metal arm. She was so grateful for his strength, love and support.

An hour later and Nat walked in with Y/N’s obstetrician. Y/N’s smile brightened at Nat’s presence.

“How are we doing?” the doctor asked.

“Great, how would you feel trying to push something the size of a water melon out of something the size of lemon” Y/N sarcastically replied though feeling guilty for snapping at the doctor.

“Contractions have become about 3 minutes apart” Bucky explained. The doctor nodded and went over the notes before checking Y/N.

“Sorry Doctor Langford” Y/N uttered. Doctor Langford waved it off saying she’d heard a lot worse. Nat giggled and let Y/N and Bucky know that Tony was a whole lot worse over an ingrowing toenail. Bucky looked up and noticed the doctor’s expression.

“Is something wrong?” he asked with concern.

“No but we had better head to delivery right away, she’s crowning” the doctor spoke.

With urgency, they moved to the delivery room and Nat went to the waiting room to inform the others that the baby would be arriving very shortly. They started getting very animated over details such as guessing names, the weight and the time of the birth.

Y/N’s hair clung to her face as she lulled her head back against Bucky’s shoulder. He’d followed the birthing classes advice of sitting behind as a cushion for the mother. He tried to keep her focused on her breathing and alleviate her anxiety.

“You’ve got this doll, not long now, our bean is going to be here” he breathed in her ear encouragingly. With a light kiss to her temple, Y/N looked up at Bucky and smiled. Doctor Langford praised her but Y/N was feeling exhausted.

“Buck, I… I can’t I” he hushed her softly rocking her a little. Nuzzling his face in the crook of her neck, he could hear her heart beating heavily and rapidly.

“I’ve got you sweetheart, just a little bit more I promise. Lean on me baby, I’m here ok. You’re doing so well, I’m so proud of you” he motivated as Y/N was told to push again. Thanking him silently with one glance, she shrieked in pain pushing once again as hard as she could. She was praised once more as the doctor informed them that they needed one more strong push. Bucky whispered into Y/N’s ear that it just took one more. One more and their daughter would be there.

On instruction Y/N pushed with a might she didn’t think she had and with a scream a banshee would be proud of. They were met with the sound of baby gurgles and cries, the tiny vulnerable noise caused tears of joy to streak down Bucky’s face, he was asked if he wanted to cut the cord. He looked to Y/N who nodded with a beaming exhausted smile. He did so with extreme care. The midwife helped Dr Langford clean the baby a little and wrap a towel around her.

“Congratulations, you have a baby girl” the doctor spoke placing her on Y/N’s chest.

“Hey there little bean” Y/N uttered tearfully with a big grin knowing she was in love already with the little bundle of joy as she gurgled more. “Bucky, come and meet your daughter” she encouraged. Bucky curled into Y/N protectively.

“Doll, she’s… she’s gorgeous” he whispered not wanting to startle her.

“Do you want to hold her?” Y/N asked quietly, Bucky’s eyes widened in panic.

“What… what if I hurt her?” he asked. Y/N kissed him softly assuring him that she trusted him not to hurt their child. She got him to wrap a blanket lightly around his left arm before placing the baby on it. He stroked the baby’s cheek with his flesh hand and she grabbed his finger instinctively. Bucky felt like his heart was caught in his throat as tears once again began to well up in his eyes. He sat so close to Y/N as if he was glued to her and stared in amazement as their child.

“Hey little princess, welcome to the world. Your mom and I are so happy to have you with us finally. I know I’m not your biological father but I promise I will love and protect you and be the father you deserve. I love you and your mom so much, you girls are my world” he softly spoke as she yawned in his arms, a move that melted his and Y/N’s hearts instantly. Y/N sobbed happily at the sight of Bucky holding his little princess with so much care. He cuddled up to Y/N finally letting her cradle her daughter once more knowing they’d have to let her be cleaned up shortly and all key details taken.

“You’ve done so well doll, thank you for giving me this gift” he kissed Y/N with delicate passion.

“Thank you for being the best father and husband a woman could ever have. I’m sure little Jamie will tell you you’re the best dad too” she revealed. Bucky looked at Y/N utterly surprised.

“Did you just call her…”

“Yeah, I wanted to run it by you but didn’t get a chance, I thought we could name her Jamie Rebecca Barnes” she suggested. She’d never seen such love and warmth in his eyes as she did in that moment.

“Jamie Rebecca Barnes, I… I… Thank you” he said lost for words and burying his face in Y/N’s hair, he couldn’t even find the words to describe how he was feeling. He was certain that if you could bottle happiness, that this would be it. This was his world, his haven and he was prepared to protect it with every inch of his being.


End file.
